


Love Like Winter

by ShebaRen



Series: Take a Chance [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bigotry, Consent Issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Peter Hale, Omega Verse, suppression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaRen/pseuds/ShebaRen
Summary: Peter was twelve when he presented as an Omega.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LokiLeee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLeee/gifts).



> This was the beginning of my secret santa gift for [protectbuckybarnesinitiative2k16](http://protectbuckybarnesinitiative2k16.tumblr.com/). She wished for omega!Stiles, same age and fluff. It didn't turn out how I wanted, so here's angst instead. I have been writing the second part with fluff and Stiles/Peter on and off, but still not finished. As this was supposed to be a prologue of sorts that doesn't really fit into the stile of the rest of the fic anymore, I decided to make it into a series instead. Former title: "Take a Chance"
> 
> The tag "Consent Issues" are because (off-screen) non-consensual sex between two OOCs is strongly hinted at.

Peter was five when he first began to understand how the world worked. 

Up to this point, he didn’t think very much about the world at all - he was just Peter and he had his family. But if one thing could be said about Peter, then that he was curious to learn more about the things around him.

“Mommy, Gordon from kindergarten said that his dad is a Beta. What’s a Beta, mommy?” Peter asked out of breath. He had been running fast to escape his aunt and catch his mom before she had to leave for work. She sighed irritatedly and untangled his fingers from where he  grasped at her pants. She ignored his question and shot a glare at aunt Vera as she caught up to them. 

“Make yourself useful and take him to his room. I’ve got a headache already, I don’t need anymore unnecessary stress and I haven’t even dealt with the situation at the preserve yet. God, this day is getting worse with every minute.” With that she proceeded to leave, still muttering under her breath about irritating people. 

She grabbed her keys from the board by the door, an absent pat to Peter’s head as goodbye. She was out before he or his aunt could say another word. 

“Come on Peter, let’s go to your room. You know your mom has  important things to do.” Aunt Vera said with a smile. Peter pouted, but let himself be distracted by her promise to play with him and his stuffed toys.

“But I wanted to know about Gordon’s dad. He’s a Beta, you know?” He explained on the way to his room, though he still had no idea what that even meant. When he said as much, his aunt chuckled.

“You know how your are a boy and I’m a girl?”, she asked, “Alphas, Betas and Omegas are a bit like that. When you are old enough, your body will change, and depending on how you change, you will be one of the three.”

Peter tried to understand what she meant,  when he had a sudden thought.. “Like being a werewolf?!” he asked in a whisper, wriggling in excitement. He had learned early how important it was to keep his family’s secret safe, but he knew his aunt could hear him, no matter how quiet he was. She nodded with a smile. Peter giggled gleefully, happy that he had understood her point.

“Mommy’s an Alpha then,” he said seriously after thinking about it for a moment, because to him that made sense. She was the alpha of the pack, so of course she would be an Alpha. And that meant... “and everyone else is a Beta.” He nodded to himself, proud of having figured it out. 

Aunt Vera laughed a strange little laugh at that. Peter craned his head to see her expression, but he could only see the underside of her chin and then he was distracted by the way she hugged him close.

There was a wistful note in her voice as she told him: “That’s not how it works, baby. You are right that they’re the Betas of the pack. But as a dynamic, almost everyone is an Alpha. It’s a side effect of being a werewolf.”

Peter frowned. “But what’s the difference between an Alpha and a Beta then?”

“Well, Alphas are the strong ones. They like to protect others and what is theirs. People who don’t really develop any changes that mark them as Alpha or Omega are called Betas. I don’t know any Betas, so I can’t really say how they are.”

She paused for a moment and took a deep breath.  “Omegas are the opposite of Alphas. “ Her voice wavered. “They are weak and because of that, the Alphas have to care for them. Omegas aren’t very good at most things and that’s why they’re often not allowed  to work. Good Omegas obey their Alphas.”

“Like pack Betas!”

“Yes, that’s right Baby,  like pack Betas.” She replied with a wooden undertone.

**

He wasn’t old enough yet to realize that aunt Vera’s smiles were strained whenever he asked her about the dynamics, or how the rest of the family behaved around her. For him, these things were normal.

Aunt Vera was just the only one without work, so she had time to babysit him when there was no kindergarten and mom and dad were out.

It was cool that she sat on the floor with the kids when there was a family gathering, where she would play with him whenever Talia had enough of him. It was a bit boring when she had to do all the cleaning though, because that meant less time for Peter. Though he liked to spend that time looking at the pictures in his books for as long as he wanted, so he guessed it was fine.

He also didn’t realize why she looked kind of upset when his uncle told her to go upstairs “and present for me” and her movements went kind of jerky before she went upstairs. When Peter met her eyes for a moment as she got up from her pillow, there was a hollow feeling in his stomach, though he had no idea why. But the people who overheard laughed and he figured it was supposed to be funny, so he smiled along.

He didn’t think much about it, besides sometimes wondering what he would  present as and the few times it came up at school.

**

He was twelve when he presented as an Omega. Fourteen when he had a plan. With fifteen he had successfully escaped their expectations (not that they knew it yet).


End file.
